Nightmares and Daydreams
by FayeLynn
Summary: I had to reupload the story, but there are some new chapters!
1. Intro

Title: Nightmares & Daydreams  
Author: FayeLynn   
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. The wonderful Joss owns the characters from   
Buffy and Angel, and the almighty Jason owns everyone from Roswell.  
Timeline: After "Smashed", "Dad", and "Samuel Rising"  
Summery: Drusilla has arrived in Roswell with a plan to not only get back at Spike, Angel and Buffy, but to hurt the new Slayer and her friends by bringing some friends of her own. She manages to bring Alex, Doyle, Ford and Zan back to life hoping that they will help her out.   
Feedback: I crave it!  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going.  
  
  
*LA Women's Prison*  
  
Punch. Kick. Block.   
  
Faith smiled, she could do this all day.  
  
"You aren't getting cocky are you?" the other girl asked blocking a punch to her jaw.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Good, because I'd hate to have to do this," the girl surprised the dark haired Slayer by pinning her to the ground and pulling out the knife she had stashed in her pocket. "This may hurt a little." She plunged the knife into Faith's chest.  
  
'Damn.' Faith stared down at the blood pooling on her breast. 'Good luck new girl. Don't screw it up like I did.'  
  
Less than an hour later the Head guard was on the phone with the man listed as Faith Kelly's next of kin.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Angel? I'm sorry to have to inform you that...."  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
"Spike!" Buffy stormed in to Spike's crypt with Dawn in tow, carrying both of there bags and two empty ones. "Pack, now." She said throwing two duffle bags at him.   
  
"Going on a trip luv?"  
  
"We are getting out of here. I can't have Dawn in the same town, let alone house with *her*"  
  
"And why are you coming to me?" Spike asked. The girl sure knew how to play with a guy's heart.  
  
"Because I trust you." At Spike's unbelieving stare she crumbled. "Because I want you there. Happy?"  
  
"Very. Now where are we going?"  
  
"LA."  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
*LA*  
  
Well this was just great. Cordelia watched from the lobby as Buffy and Angel went at it in the courtyard. She, Spike and Dawn hadn't been in town for an hour and already Cordy wished they'd just leave.  
  
"So you just decided to sleep with DARLA?!"  
  
"You don't understand, I was, going though something...."  
  
"Oh forgive me, you were going though something, I couldn't possibly understand. I only died!"  
  
Dawn sighed, "I don't know why she's going on like this, after all she slept with Spike."  
  
"Niblet!" If there was one thing that Spike didn't need right now it was the rath of Angelus.  
  
"You slept with SPIKE?!" 


	2. Evil Little Plans

She walked through the dark hallway, listening to the little noises that she could hear. Oh, some of her boys were raging, which wasn't unusual she had brought them back from various deaths.   
  
"Mmm...Hush." She whispered violently, walking into the only room lit, and getting looks from all four males.   
  
"They growl. Behave or I'll cut your tongue out."   
  
She closed her eyes, halting and standing stone still. Miss Edith cradled in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Two little Slayer's are here, I feel them." She continued, "Never could kill her, didn't have the heart, my Spike, gone all gone. Not a shred of malice in him." She sighed, opening her eyes again, "I'll tear out his throat, make him beg. The imps will find it quite interesting." She giggled softly, maliciously at the thought.  
  
Oh, her Spike needed to be taught a lesson, all her family left. All because of one little Slayer.  
  
"I'll make him howl, make him feel pain. Bring him back."   
  
She hissed, moving closer to the guys, who were still silent.  
  
"Cat got your tongues, luv?" She asked them, her eyes shining, her mood had definitely improved.   
  
Ford smiled, that was his Drusilla all right, his sire, well one of them anyway. Spike gone soft? Oh this he had to see for himself.  
  
"No doubt you will, Dru. Let me help. That's why you brought me here isn't it?"  
  
Oh he wanted to help, he wanted Buffy, not dead, that would be saved for Spike and Angel, but his eternally. Turning he looked at the other figures in the room, one of them looked very familiar.  
  
"Ah, Dru? Who is that?"   
  
Drusilla gave Ford one of her patent crazy smiles, moving closer to the dark-haired fledgling.  
"His name is Zan, luv. He's here to help with our nasty Slayer troubles." She laced an arm around Ford's waist, eyes glued to Zan.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow, "What's with the look?" He snapped, "And it ain't my fault you look like me." He was hostile, being brought back by a total stranger no less who claimed to be vampire.  
  
"Naughty boy, is that any way to act?" Drusilla mocked, "All harsh and cruel, my lovely here only wanted to know." She wagged a finger at Zan, getting an aggravated expression in return.  
  
Ford let out a harsh laugh and wrapped his arms around Drusilla, dipping her.  
  
"Zan, huh?" It was interesting how much the annoyed punk on the ground looked like him. "Y'know what Zan? I think I like you. You've got spunk."  
  
From behind him he heard someone groan.  
  
"Bloody freckin' hell!"  
  
"Now that's not very nice."  
  
"Yeah well if you two are who I think you are, you have no room to judge boy-o." Doyle looked Ford straight in the eye. "Angel and Cordelia told me all about you. And her."  
  
Ford rolled his eyes. 


	3. At The Crashdown

"Okay, so spill, whats up with you Liz?" Maria questioned as they hit a lull at the Cafe, "I caught you asleep in class thursday, you never fall asleep in class!" She crossed her arms, waiting for Liz to at least make an attempt to answer.   
  
"And don't you dare try to get out of explainin', this is me we're talking about." She flashed Liz a smile, noticing only briefly that Michael and Max had walked in. Not even seeing her former-boyfriend would detour her from getting the answers she wanted out of Liz.  
  
"Maria, I'm fine. Really, just a bad dream I had last night, I didn't get much sleep."  
  
Maria might not have cared about Michael, but at the moment the only thing on Liz's mind was walking up to Max and just getting lost in him. She watched as he and Michael took a seat in their normal booth, not paying attention as she grabbed one of the Tabasco bottles to take to them and ended up crushing it in her hand.  
  
Maria looked at the crushed bottle, "Uh, Liz. Since when can you do that?" She hissed, her hands on her hips."Because last time I checked it was hard for you to open a pickle-bottle, let alone break a bottle of tabasco with your hands!" Maria was close to freaking out, knowing full well something was not right.   
  
Liz stared in shock at the bottle, well peices of the bottle anyway. "I-I don't know!"  
  
Maria looked down at Liz's hand, which seemed to have deep cuts from the glass.  
"Uh, Lizzy, your bleeding." Maria hissed, carefully taking the shards of glass from Liz and setting them on the counter, then wrapping Liz's hand in a towel, "You might want to get Max over here to do something about that."  
  
Liz gave Maria a small smile."Thanks Maria. Maybe we should, he's gonna find out anyway."   
  
 Maria nodded motioning for Max, "I'm sure he'll come over if I give him the most dire expression I can muster." She commented, I just hope Michael doesn't follow, it seems like it's getting tougher and tougher to not fall back in love with him. Soon I'll probably go racing back to him, with his attitude and that face...Oh god, it's already started." Maria rolled her eyes, "Help me Liz!" She laughed despite herself, hoping Max would get over here before the other few patrons of the Crashdown started to wonder what was going on.  
  
Max glanced over, seeing Maria motioning to him franticly. "I'll be right back." Max quickly said walking over to Maria and Liz. "What's the matter?" He asked, looking at Liz he saw her hand was wrapped in something. "Are you okay?" Max looked at Liz with look of concern in his deep brown eyes. "Liz, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One mintue I was holding a bottle and the next...." Liz unwraped the towel from her hand and showed Max the cuts. "Could you.....? It really hurts Max."  
  
Max took her hand gently into his, "Wow, I guess maybe your grips stronger then you thought." He said, smirking jokingly at Liz.   
  
Taking her hand into his, he quickly started healing the gashes and cuts. as Max finished up, he sighed. "Has that happened before Liz?"  
  
His hand felt so good on hers that Liz had to shake her head and clear it before answering. "Uh, well, I did kinda put a huge dent in my locker in the back. It was stuck and I...just hit it to try and un-stick it." She finished lamely.   
  
  
   
   
  


	4. Arriving In Roswell

The car-trip to Roswell was less than fun, considering that she couldn't stop giving death-glares to Angel. She felt majorly betrayed, never mind the fact that Angel probably wasn't happy with her either. And now they were off to find the new Slayer, 'Angel will probably think he needs to help her too.' Buffy thought bitterly, 'Just like Faith.' She didn't want to think this stuff, it was just what she needed, have her brain all pre-occupied when there was a teenage girl who had no idea what was going on.  
  
'Get it together Buffy.' She chided herself, 'We're not here so you can throw eye-daggers at your ex, and avoid even looking at Spike.' She sighed, shifting in the passenger seat again. She noticed the scenery had changed, they were finally there and she could get out of this car, and hopefully get something to eat.  
  
"Please tell me this is Roswell," She muttered, pulling her hair back into a scrunchie.  
  
Dawn smirked, "It's Roswell." She said, laughing at the look Buffy gave her. "What, you wanted to know it was Roswell...so I told you. 'Cause we're in a car with two mute vampires it seems." Dawn said, looking from Angel to Spike, then to little Connor in the baby seat next to her.   
  
"At least he make's some noise, those two haven't said much the whole car ride." She added, tickling Connor's feet. "Buffy, where are we staying?"  
  
Angel smiled and watched Dawn play with Connor in the rearview mirror. 'At least someone on this trip would have a little fun.' He thought. Somehow when everyone was piling in the car he hand ended up next to Buffy, the last person he wanted to have anything to do with at the moment.  
  
From the backseat Spike called out in his typical annoying fashion that "The Poof-daddy" had just passed someplace were "the bleedin' humans could eat", thus saving his poor ears from having to listen to them complain later.  
  
"Shut-up Spike, Dawnie and I won't complain." Buffy shot back, glaring at Spike from the front seat, "Besides, you'd probably be eyeing rats by the time we got around to finding you something to eat." She turned back around, still avoiding looking at Angel.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't complain." Dawn said, glaring at the bleach blond vampire playfully. Dawn was still playing with little Connor. Because she couldn't stand the tension between Buffy, Spike, And Angel.   
  
"I'm just going to tell you know fighting won't make it all go away....and glaring won't either." Dawn said, looking a bit pissed at the adults. 


	5. Evil Little Plans (2)

Drusilla 'tsk-ed' softly, "Not very nice of Daddy, telling bad things about me." She looked as if she were going to pout soon, her large eyes locked on Doyle.  
"They tell me your ungrateful, you'd rather go wandering back to them, when I brought you back." She gave Doyle a harsh glare, resting her head on Ford's shoulder. Knowing that at least one of them would stay with her through this.   
  
Well, this was getting to be a circus. what with looney woman and her faithful...whatever he was. And now you could add Irish guy who didn't seem to have a clue as to what was up.  
"Okay, this is about as much fun as getting your hand caught in a fan. I'm leaving." Zan announced, getting up off the floor, "If you don't want me too, try and stop me."  
  
Ford was standing in front of Zan before he had a chance to take even a step towards the door.  
  
"You sure you wanna leave?" He asked grinning. "You could stay, help us out a bit with the Slayers. You know you want to."  
  
Doyle glared at Dru, that crazy English bitch was enough to drive him to a second death! He'd just have to wait it out, if Dru was looking to get back at her "daddy" then Angel was going to be in town. Maybe, just maybe, he could stay alive, and sane enough to find him.   
  
"I don't even know what a damn Slayer is, let alone want to help you with your problem." Zan growled, "Gotta admit it does sound like fun...but how I am supposed to help if I don't even know what your talking about?" He gave Ford a withering glare, still pondering how strange it was to be looking at a slightly skewed version of himself.  
  
Drusilla moved behind Zan, running a hand down his face, "You want to help, I can feel it." She whispered in his ear, giving Ford another mad smile, Zan noticed she was always giving Ford that smile. These two were definitely off their rocker, one more so than the other, but that was beside the point.  
  
And the Irish guy, he seemed to want out of there and quick, which Zan could kind of relate to. Even though Ford and Dru seemed to quite the characters and amusing to be around.  
"How the hell do you know if I want to stay?" He growled, moving a step away from Dru, "I don't even know that."  
  
"I see it." Drusilla replied, "my lovely, I see it, it surrounds you like a smoke and it stings my eyes." She said the last part with a pout, her head tilted to one-side as she gazed at Zan.  
"She's mad, right?" Zan blurted, a half-grin on his face, "It's kinda adorable, in a messed up way. Of course I wouldn't go for it, wouldn't want to get into somebody elses territory." He shot Ford a look, uncertain exactly what his relationship was with Drusilla.  
  
Alex rubbed the back of his head, and watched the exchange bewteen Zan, the guy named Ford and whoever the girl was. "Adorable...That isn't adorable...it's weird!" He said, looking at the only other person in the room who seemed to be on the side of good.   
  
"And If you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Alex said, climbing off the ground and heading for the door. 'Maria's going to freak when she finds out I'm alive, or whatever.' He thought, hoping to god he'd be able to get out of here.  
  
Doyle had to admit that he admired the kid. Drusilla could have killed him, again, in no time flat. But he wasn't about to let the lad go off my his self. "Hey, wait up."  
  
"Well," Ford said turning to Dru. "What are we going to do about them?"  
  
Drusilla bit her bottom lip, looking very much like the little girl that got refused a new doll.  
"Eat them." She said rashly, starting after them, then stopping, "No, no, they'd taste like dirt, all petrified and old." She clenched her hands into fists.  
"Let them leave, like lost little lambs." She locked gazes with Ford, "Everybody leaves me." She started to whimper again.  
  
"Does she always do this man?" Zan muttered, "Because it could get old, real fast." He raked his fingers through his gelled hair, adopting that bored expression again.  
"Oh, and man explain to me again why I've been brought back, 'cause Slayer killing...Not really something I know how to do."  
  
Ignoring Dru's tears Ford tried to explain the Slayer to Zan.  
  
"She's this girl, the only girl in the world that can kill vampires. Well, the current Slayer, she's special, you see, she's died twice now and has been brought back to life by her friends both times. There's one little catch, when ever one Slayer dies the next is called, so we now have not one, but two Slayers roaming the world. With me so far?" Ford paused to let the new information sink in. "Buffy Summers is the wonder Slayer. She's perfect, or so she likes to think. I've known her her whole life, we were pals." He added smirking. "Well one day Buffy got called and all this weird shit started happening, and I found out, about that time I also found out I wasn't gonna be around long. Brain cancer. So I learned everything I could about vampires and followed Buff to Sunnydale looking for Spike, offered him a trade, if he would turn me, he could kill Buffy. On the day of the trade things didn't exactly go as planed, Buffy showed up, threatened to kill Dru if Spike didn't let everyone go, and got out alive. Staked me the next night." He sighed, she hadn't even let him have his first kill! "Now from what I hear Spikey boy has gone and fallen in love with good ol' Buff, just like his and Dru's sire Angel. You must know, or know of the new girl or you wouldn't be here. 'Cause honestly who would want to be in Roswell, New Mexico?"   
  
"Lets just say I've got family here. I don't know anything about the Slayer's, and to tell you the truth, I don't care." Zan snapped, "I'm just looking for some people I know, I'll help you if you want, but my first plan, find Liz Parker and she'll lead me to my 'family'." He looked absently at the now in tears Dru, "If your lucky enough you can find that new Slayer while we're in hell whole, and maybe off that amazing one that keeps coming back. Kind of like Dracula."  
  
Ford frowned slightly before realizing he really didn't have any other choice in the matter.  
"Fine, we'll help you find Liz Parker. Then you help us find the Slayers. Can we go now? I'm feelin kinda hungry." He added looking at Dru.   
  
Drusilla had long since forgotten that she was upset and broke into a large smile at the thought of a hunt.   
"Mmmm...I like that idea." She exclaimed, getting an uneasy look from Zan, "Don't worry luv, we won't eat you. Unless you make us cross." She took Ford's arm, heading for the door.  
  
"Crazies, I was brought back by crazies." Zan groaned, following behind them, not sure he really wanted to be around when they ate, it could be strange.  
  
Smiling Ford draped his arm around Dru once more. "Don't worry Zannie, maybe we can find your Liz Parker while we're out. After all Roswell's not eactly a big city."   
  
Zan rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Not like I want to be here in the first place, rather be back in New York, or dead. Death was kinda nice, didn't have to worry about all this crap." He growled, following the two vampires, which were starting to make him sick.  
  
"I saw an old man when I was asleep, pointed towards the moon, and then stole my tea." Drusilla whispered, "I didn't like him, rude and ugly." She flicked her fingers as if threatening to slash something.  
  
"Right. What ever you say Drusilla." Personally Dru was waring on Ford. 'How did Spike put up with this? No matter, in no time I'll have Buffy with me and then I can ditch this loon.' Walking out into the street Ford spotted the Crashdown, and the dark ally behind it. "Perfect." 


	6. Heading Out Into Freedom

(Authors' Note: This is taking place at the sametime Dru, Ford, and Zan are talking)  
  
Alex sighed, glad that he wasn't the only one in the room who didn't want to join the looney and her boyfriend or whatever he was. "Who'd she bring us back to kill?" Alex asked the Irishman next to him.  
  
Doyle looked sideways at the boy."A girl, my boss' ex-girlfriend actually, she's what's known as the Slayer. Superwoman basically, her job is to, well, save the world." He threw a glance back at Dru, Ford and Zan."What do you say we get outta here?"   
  
"I'm all for that idea." Alex said, hurrying out of the building with Doyle. "So, What do we do now?" He asked, knowing that if he just walked into the Crashdown being all alive again, Liz and Maria would freak...probably have a heart attack aswell.   
  
"Well," Doyle hadn't really thought about what to do next, he just wanted to get away from Drusilla. He still had Angel's cell phone number, maybe he could...nah he didn't even know if vamp boy still had the phone, much less knew how to use it. Spotting the Crashdown he got an idea. "We do need some food, what do you say we eat first, think later?"   
  
Alex looked over, his eyes got wide. 'Do I really want to face Liz and Maria right now?' He thought, running a hand through his hair. 'Sure they'd be happy to see me, but then all the questions would start.' Alex sighed, looking at Doyle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...just don't be surprised if a couple of the waitresses freak out." Alex said, making his way over to the Crashdown.  
  
Doyle laughed. "Okay, let's go. I'm starved." He said as they walked in. "Uh, they do serve beer here, right?" he added. 


End file.
